Personal electronic devices such as smart phones, tablets, and others are widely utilized to store data content that the user prefers not to be generally accessible to the public. Occasionally, the user of the device wishes to share certain data content stored on the device with a user of a second device via a direct transfer of that data content. Several of these devices can include a pairing mechanism by which the first device is able to communicatively connect to a second device and exchange data content via a created pairing or communication channel. The pairing of these devices can involve an exchange of a pairing credential that is pre-established for the first device and/or the second device to be able to share the data content between the devices.
The use of quick response (QR) codes has grown over the years as a mechanism for providing direct access via a QR image to a website or other information that is embedded within the QR image. With most personal devices now including a display and a QR code scanner, the exchange of QR codes from one device to another via direct QR image capture is possible.